DID, Dua Dalam Satu
by Ai-Kazoku06
Summary: Rivaille, secara tidak sadar telah melakukan semua ini. Secara tidak sadar telah menodai tangannya. Secara tidak sadar kalau ada 'seseorang' yang menginginkannya. Membuatnya terjerumus dalam kesengsaraan. LevixRivaille. Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

___Ketidakpercayaan pada setiap sentimeter sebilah pedang_

___(Apakah kau bisa menyelesaikan masalah perhitungan sipoa ini?)_

___Dan pada akhirnya menembus setiap pembuluh darah yang ada_

___(Apa kau bisa melepas utaian sebuah ikatan dari leher anak kecil ini?)_

___Dan cinta yang lemah ini perlahan namun pasti mulai terbang jauh,_

___(Apa kita akan benar baik-baik saja, dengan orang-orang yang tersisa ini?)_

___Seperti transformasi aneh dari Les Paul yang aku tidak tahu siapa dia_

___(Hei, apa yang aku lakukan? Hei, apa yang harus aku lakukan?)_

___Menjadi senjata mematikan yang siap membunuh siapa pun_

___(Kau sudah mengetahuinya, kan? Kau tidak perlu memdulikannya lagi)_

_._

_._

**DID, Dua Dalam Satu**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**DID, Dua Dalam Satu (fic) (c) Ai Kazoku**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Levi x Rivaille**

**Genre : Horror, Tragedy**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, dan mungkin ada banyak kesalahan, gak tau warninya apa pokoknya itulah, dan juga DID Rivaille**

**.**

**Chpater 1 : Apa Ini Sungguhan?**

.

.

_Gadis itu terus berlari. Melewati lorong sekolah yang gelap itu. Nafasnya terenggah-enggah mencari setiap oksigen yang begitu tipis. Paru-parunya terasa diremas karena berlari terlalu lama. Kakinya mulai sakit karena terus berlari di sepanjang lorong sekolah ini, dan tidak menemukan jalan keluar maupun tampet persembunyian. Semua pintu kelas maupun ruangan lainnya terkunci. Dan sudah kesekian kalinya gadis itu memutari lorong ini, hanya untuk mencari tangga menuju lantai satu. Tempat di mana pintu keluar berada._

_Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras menuruni pipinya. Sorotan matanya menyiratkan ketakutan dan kengerian. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat ebony bergelantung mengikuti irama dia berlari. Tas sekolahnya sudah jatuh, dan dia lupa menjatuhkannya di mana, karena dia tidak mempedulikan benda mati yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan nyawanya sendiri. Matanya melebar dan pupinya mengecil. Sungguh dia benar-benar takut kali ini._

_"**Kau di mana, Sasha Braus?**" suara berat dan mengerikan yang di dengar gadis itu, Sasha, terus saja mengejarnya. Suara pisau yang saling beradu membuat nyali gadis pecinta kentang ini menciut. Gertakan giginya semakin mengeras, membuat saraf gusinya ngilu. Dia terus saja berlari dan berlari. Untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya yang ada di ujung tanduk._

_Di depan Sasha menemukan pintu yang terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasha langsung memasukinya dan menutpnya. Menghalangi jalan musik dengan kursi dan meja ruangan itu. Tidak ada benda lain yang bisa menjadi penghalang selain kuris dan meja. Dan ini bukan kelas. Sasha berlari ke pojok belakang kelas dan berjongkok. Memeluk lututnya sendiri dan bergetar hebat. Keringatnya mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Menyatu dengan air matanya. _

_"Aku tidak boleh mati. Aku tidak boleh mati. Aku tidak boleh mati." Sasha terus mengulangi kalimat tersebut, sama seperti kaset rusak. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sasha semakin erat memeluk lututnya. Bersembunyi di antara bangku-bangku dan meringkuk. _

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

_Suara gedoran pintu semakin terdengar mengerikan. Suarnya mengeras dan mungkin mampu menghancurkan pintu tersebut. Meja dan kursi yang menjadi penghalang pintu satu persatu berjatuhan. Membuat bulu kuduk Sasha merinding. Suasana gelap kelas mendukung kesan horror. Dan mungkin kematian akan segera menjeput seorang Sasha Braus, sesegera mungkin._

_BRAAKKK!_

_Seluruh meja dan kursi telah berserakan. Pintu juga sudah berserakan. Dan sosok berambut hitam dengan mata semerah darah menyeringai pada gadis yang jongkok di pojok ruangan. Melihat gadis itu ketakutan adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi sosok ini._

_Sosok itu terus berjalan mendekat, membuat takut Sasha yang terus mundur, namun terhalang oleh dinding. Membuatnya terperangkap, dan tak mampu kabur lagi._

_"**Kau sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, Sasha Braus.**" Seringai sosok itu benar- benar mengerikan. Air mata Sasha mengalir sangat deras. Kuku-kuku jarinya memutih karena terlalu kuat mengepalkan tangannya. Kakinya bergetar, dan membuatnya menjadi batu dalam sekejap mata. _

_"Tidak, jangan bunuh aku. Aku mohon." suara Sasha bergetar. Kilatan pisau dapur yang dipegang sosok itu benar-benar membuat Sasha ketakutan. Namun sosok itu tidak mempedulikan perkataan Sasha dan berjalan mendekatinya. _

_"Ti-tidak." sosok itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisaunya dan siap menancapkannya pada Sasha. Seringainya juga semakin terukir jelas._

_"**Matilah, Sasha Braus.**"_

_"KYAAAA...!"_

-DID-

"UWAAA!"

Rivaille terlonjak duduk dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengalir deras. Kaos hitam yang dia pakai basah oleh keringatnya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, seakan habis berlari marathon. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi. Matanya melebar sempurna.

"Mi-mimpi apa itu?" gumam Rivaille. Rasa syok melanda Rivaille. Dengan perlahan dia mengontrol nafasnya menjadi normal. Dia meraba detak jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat.

"Mimpi hanya bunga tidur Rivaille, bunga tidur." seru Rivaille pada dirinya sendiri. Menenangkan dirinya secara perlahan.

Merasa sudah tenang, Rivaille turun dari ranjang _single_nya. Mengambil handuk dan mandi untuk lebih menenangkan dirinya. Mungkin guyuran air bisa membuatnya lebih tenang.

-DID-

Sekolah sangat ribut kali ini. Sirine-sirine polisi sesekali berdatanga. Halaman SMA Trost benar-benar ramai oleh polisi maupun ambulance yang berdatanga. Semua murid yang sudah datang hanya dibuat kebingungan oleh kedatangan polisi.

Murid dari kelas 2-B, kelas di mana semua muridnya adalah murid yang berbakat, sedang beduka cita. Tangisan dan rasa bersalah mulai menyerang satu persatu perasaan dari seluruh murid yang berpenghuni di kelas ini. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka salah seorang teman mereka yang selalu membuat kelas ini ceria telah tidada. Meninggalkan memory-memory menyenangkan pada setiap siswa yang ada.

"Sasha, kenapa kau harus pergi sekarang?" seorang gadis berambut pirang mungil menangis terisak. Sapu tangan yang dia pegang sudah basah oleh air matanya.

Seorang gadis yang memilik fisik seperti laki-laki membelai sayang rambut gadis itu. Raut wajahnya juga ikut sedih karena orang yang disayanginya juga sedih. "Sudahlah Christa, kita harus merelakan kepergian Sasha."

Christa, gadis yang berambut pirang mungil itu, menggeleng pelan. Menolak takdir yang menertawakan mereka kali ini. "Aku tidak bisa melupakan Sasha, Ymir." kata Christa "Dia teman kita. Aku tak bisa melupakan teman kita yang berharga." Christa kembali menangis. Membuat gadis berfisik laki-laki, Ymir, ingin memeluknya. Memberikan kenyamanan yang bisa membuat gadis ini tidak menangis lagi.

"Tidak hanya kau saja yang bersedih di sini, Christa." seorang laki-laki berotot membawa vas beserta Bunga Daisy -bunga kesukaan Sasha- dan Bunga Lily. Berjalan melewati Ymir dan Christa, menaruh vas bunga itu di bangku tepat di mana Sasha duduk.

"Reiner." gumam Christa pelan. Tersenyum lembut pada lelaki berotot yang bernama Reiner ini.

"Daripada itu-" tiba-tiba seorang lelaki botak, kau bisa memanggilnya Connie, ikut campur perbincangan duka antara Ymir, Christa, dan Reiner "Apa kalian tahu siapa yang membunuh Sasha?"

Ymir dapat melihat mata Connie melebar, pupilnya mengecil. Sepertianya dia yang paling syok, karena selama ini Connie-lah yang paling dekat dengan Sasha. Mereka sahabat karib sejak kecil. "Aku tidak tahu." Ymir menggeleng. "Tapi aku yakin, polisi akan menemukan pelakunya sesegera mungkin." Ymir memastikan.

"Aku harap juga begitu." sahut Reiner.

Ymir melihat sekeliling kelasnya. Semuanya benar-benar syok. Dalan hati, Ymir masih belum percaya akan kepergian Sasha. Ymir akan rindu dengan kerakusan Sasha karena selalu meminta bekal makanannya, Ymir akan rindu dengan suara cempreng Sasha yang menulikan telinganya dalam sekejap. Tapi Ymir pikir bukan orang di kelas ini yang paling bersedih. Tetapi pacar Sasha, berandal kelas 2-A yang diakui kepintarannya oleh seluruh warga sekolah. Satu kelas dengan anak profesor Jaeger, Jean Kirsctein.

"Apa menurutmu Jean akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Ymir tiba-tiba. Reiner, Christa, dan Connie menatap Ymir kebingungan. Dan mereka kembali menunduk.

Reiner memalingkan mukanya. "Aku tadi melihatnya membawa Bunga Lily dan Bunga Daisy."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Connie.

"Mungkin untuk menemani Sasha sampai keperistirahatan terakhirnya." kata Reiner "Dan dia sangat despresi tadi."

Christa, Ymir, dan Connie sangat tahu perasaan Jean. Mungkin dia akan menjadi murung dan despresi beberapa hari ini.

"Aku harap Jean akau baik-baik saja kedepannya nanti." Christa menggenggam sapu tangannya erat. Ketakutan menghampiri dirinya.

-DID-

Rivaille berjalan melewati sebuah ruangan yang diberi _Police Line. _Rivaille benar-benar kebingunga. Karena penasaran dia mendekat dan menemukan mayat yang sudah dibaringkan, diselimuti kain putih yang terdapat banyak bercak darah. Tidak hanya di kain, cipratan darah juga memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Kursi berserakan, dan bebrapa meja hancur. Rivaille tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Rivaille menyadari ada aura yang tidak mengenakkan tepat di samping kirinya. Dan dia mendapati seorang laki-laki jakung berambut coklat susu memasang wajah penuh despresi. Memegang buket bunga yang sudah layu.

"Permisi, apa kau kenal siapa yang ditutupi kain tersebut?" tanya Rivaille sopan.

Lelaki itu melirik Rivaille. Sinis? Tidak, dia hanya frustasi. "Dia Sasha Braus." jawab lelaki itu "Dia kekasihku."

Rivaille terlonjak. Dalam hati dia benar-benar kasihan dengan lelaki di sampingnya ini yang kehilangan kekasihnya. Rivaille sangat tahu rasanya ditinggal pergi selamanya oleh seorang kekasih. Karena dia dulu pernah mengalaminya.

"Aku turut berduka cita." seru Rivaille. Mengekspresikan bela sungkawanya pada lelaki yang menjadi kekasih dari mayat yang tergeletak di seberang sana.

"Terima kasih."

Dengan sopan Rivaille pamit pada lelaki tadi. Dan pergi ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai tida, keals 3-D.

Rivaille menaiki tangga dan berhenti tepat di depan jendela. Menatap sendu pada langit biru di atas sana. Rivaille benar-benar kasihan pada lelaki tadi. Bagi Rivaille, kejadian ini sama seperti saat dia berpacaran dengan cinta pertamanya. Lima tahun yang lalu. Tepat saat dirinya kelas dua SMP. Tepat seminggu setelah dia berpacaran dia menemukan gadisnya, gadis berambut caramel sebahu, meninggal karena gantung diri. Semuanya mengansumsikan gadis itu mati karena gantung diri. Karena tidak menemukan barang bukti yang berarti. Tapi Rivaille tidak berpikir demikian. Gadisnya, bernama Petra, selalu menceritakan segala macam masalahnya. Mulai dari keluarga sampai temannya. Petra selalu menceritakannya. Dalam hati, Rivaille benar-benar dendam dengan orang yang membunuh Petra.

_**Apa kau yakin?**_

Tiba-tiba rasa pusing menyerang Rivaille. Kakinya lemas, dia ambruk. Tangannya mencengkram kepalanya yang pusing, sekaligus sakit. Rasanya mau pecah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari kepala Rivaille.

_**Apa kau yakin, Rivaille?**_

Suara itu lagi. Rivaille benar-benar pusing. Dia tidak bisa menahannya. Kelopak matanya memaksanya untuk menutup. Membuatnya tertidur seketika. "Si-siapa?" suara Rivaille serak. Detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat. Kejadian ini sama seperti tadi, saat dia baru bangun tidur. Ini tidak normal.

_**Apa kau yakin kau dendam, Rivaille?**_

Perlahan mata Rivaille terpejam. Membuat kesadarannya menghilang. Membuat orang lain yang berada di dalam diri Rivaille mengambil alih tubuhnya. Dan merencanakan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Yang mungkin saja membawa teror pada SMA Trost.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

Niat apa buat fanfic horror begini. Padahal yang satunya aja belum selesai. Oke, buat fanfic ini benar-benar penuh keberanian. Saya sampai harus berkali-kali didatangi kuntilanak. BERULANGKALI KAU TAHU. Dan itu sangat mengerikan. Dan sebentar lagi mau UAS lagi. Dan mau ada acara yang membuat saya menjadi potograper dadakan lagi. Oke, curhatan dikit. Dana kalau berkenan ya...

**Mind to Review, Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

_I think the world is so wonderful_

_(The world is so wonderful)_

_I guess i just don't understand_

_(What's the meaning of lifa)_

_Is something bothering you a lot?_

_(Bothering you a lot?)_

_I know you said that you're not lying_

_(And well maybe that's true)_

.

.

**DID, Dua dalam Satu**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**DID, Dua Dalam Satu (c) Ai Kazoku**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Levi x Rivaille**

**Genre : Horror, Tragedy**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), bahasa abal, dan mungkin ada banyak kesalahan, gak tau warninya apa pokoknya itulah, dan juga DID Rivaille, dan yang ingin Riren bisa ditemukan di sini**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Rantai Dan Hilang**

.

.

_Ruangan itu gelap. Bau busuk juga tercium. Satu-satunya penerangan hanyalah bohlam gantung yang dengan cahaya kuning yang terkadang berkedip-kedip. Rantai dan borgol tergeletak di lantai. Ruangan yang tidak begitu luas ini tak memiliki ventilasi udara, membuat udaranya pengap._

_Seseorang dengan suara terenggah-enggah mencoba melepaskan diri dari borgol rantai yang melilit kedua pergelangan tangannya. Sesekali dia berdecak kesal karena tak bisa kabur. Matanya terlihat sayu dengan banyak sekali peluh keringat di pelipisnya. Tubuhnya juga penuh luka. Keringat sebesar biji jagung memnuhi tubuh lelaki berpiak tengah ini. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan banyak luka. Air matanya juga hampir jatuh._

_"**Apa kau baik-baik saja, Eren Jaeger?**" tanya seseorang yang berada tepat di depan lelaki itu._

_Anak bernama Eren Jaeger berdecak kesal. Dia hanya bisa menggeram pada orang di depannya ini._

_Orang misterius itu berjalan mendekati Eren dengan senyum iblisnya. Kekehen pelan dapat didengar Eren secara jelas. Jujur, Eren merasa takut dengan orang yang ada di depannya ini._

_"A-apa maumu?" Eren berusaha berbicara walau suaranya serak dan bibirnya terasa perih._

_Orang itu hanya tersenyum aneh. Tidak mejawab pertanyaan Eren sama sekali._

_"Jawab aku."_

_Orang itu tersenyum "**Untuk memilikimu, Eren Jaeger**" _

-DID-

Rivaille tersentak dari mimpi buruknya. Tergiang di kepalanya ingatan tentang seseorang yang ada di mimpinya. Lelaki berpiak tengah yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan dirinya. Eren Jaeger, setidaknya Rivaille tahu namanya. Dalam pikirannya dia mencoba mengingat kembali orang itu. Tidak mengacuhkan seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya sambil membaca buku.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya lelaki itu masih fokus pada buku yang dibacanya.

Rivaille mengangguk lemas. "Ya."

"Aku menemukanmu pingsan di tangga. Apa kau sakit?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Ti-tidak." Rivaille menundukkan kepalanya lemas. "Oh ya, apa kau tahu seseorang yang bernama Eren Jaeger?"

Lelaki itu terlihat memakai ekspresi berpikir, tanpa mengubah posisi buku yang dia pegang "Eren Jaeger, dia temanku, ah salah, teman sekelasku."

Rivaille terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana.

"Ngomong-ngomong namaku Jean Kirschtein, salam kenal." ujar seorang bernama Jean Kirschtein sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, senyumnya terlihat bersahabat, tangan kirinya masih setia membawa buku yang dia bawa tadi.

"Oh, aku Rivaille." Rivaille segera menjabat tangan besar Jean. "Salam kenal."

Selesai berjabat tangan Jean dan Rivaille kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing. Tidak mempedulikan masing-masing dari mereka. Suasana hening berlangsung cukup lama sampai Rivaille mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Jean, kalau boleh aku tahu, Eren Jaeger itu orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Rivaille. Wajahnya datar, tapi mata Rivaille menyiratkan rasa penasaran yang begitu sangat besar.

"Eren ya?" Jean menutup bukunya dan mulai berpikir "Dia orangnya penuh semangat, selalu baik pada semua orang, dan ya, kau bisa pikirkan sifat tokoh utama dalam sebuah ceriata. Kau bisa menyamakan dia seperti mereka."

Levi terdiam sejenak. Dalam pikirannya seperti itukah sosok Eren Jaeger? Rivaille bisa saja ragu dengan apa yang dikatakan Jean, tapi dari sorot matanya Rivaille tahu, Jean jujur dengan perkataannya.

"Tapi.." Jean menatap intens kenapa Rivaille "Dia dikabarkan menghilang semenjak dua bulan lalu."

Rivaille terkejut. Pupil abu-abu Rivaille berkilat samar, dan entah kenapa Rivaille merasa ketakutan. Rivaille bukan takut karena mungkin seorang Eren Jaeger akan terluka atau semacamnya, yang dia takutkan adalah seseorang yang muncul dalam mimpinya. Rivaille tidak begitu peduli dengan keadaan Eren Jaeger, Rivaille tidak peduli jika Eren Jaeger ditemukan dalam keadaan tewas menggenaskan atau tidak. Untuk orang egois seperti Rivaille, dia ingin dirinya selamat tanpa meminta bantuan dari manapun.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, ada pelajaran pagi yang harus ikuti." ucap Jean kemudian berdiri meninggalkan Rivaille.

"Ah. i-iya."

Tiba-tiba Jean terdiam sejenak dan mengatakan sesuatu tanpa membalikkan badannya sekali pun "Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak merasa terpukul atas kematian Sasha. Malahan aku sangat berterima kasih pada pembunuhnya." ujar Jean kemudian pergi meninggalkan Rivaille di ruang UKS.

Rivaille hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Jean barusan. Otaknya berusaha memproses perkataan Jean barusan. Selaput mata Rivaille perlahan menutup. Rasa kantuk tiba-tiba menyeranagnya lagi. Kesadaran Rivaille perlahan menghilang dan digantikan oleh alam mimpi yang terasa nyaman.

-DID-

_"**Oh Jean Kirschtein, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu**." ucap seorang lelaki dengan memgang sebilah pisau yang berlumuran banyak darah._

_Orang yang disapa, Jean Kirschtein, memasang wajah bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Levi?"_

_Orang yang dipanggil Levi hanya tersenyum, matanya berkilat merah dan menyimpan sesuatu yang mudah dimengerti oleh Jean Kirschtein. "**Aku memenuhi permintaanmu Jean Kirschtein**."_

_Jean menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berusaha berpikir tentang permintaan yang diminta. "Seingatku aku tidak pernah meminta apapun darimu. Dan apa-apaan darah yang menjijikkan itu?" seru Jean sambil menunjuk tubuh Levi dengan jari telunjuknya._

_"**Ya ampun Jean, apa kau lupa curhatanmu tentang hari itu**." Levi memainkan pisaunya. Dia menatap langit yang sepertinya akan hujan._

_Jean memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Oh..." perlahan Jean membuka kelopak matanya "Maksudmu diriku yang akan dijodohkan dengan Keluarga Braus?"_

_Levi tersenyum tipis "**Kau bilang ingin membunuh anak perempuan mereka kan? Aku memenuhinya.**"_

_"Oh, kalau begitu aku sangat berterima kasih." Jean kemudian berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan Levi. "Oh ya.." Jean berhenti dan menatap Levi yang masih menatap langit "Bagaimana kabar Eren?"_

_Levi melirik Jean instens, seperti sebuah tanda yang mengejutkan bagi semua orang. Namun tidak bagi Jean, dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, mungkin._

_"Dia sudah mati ya?"_

_Levi hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jean._

_"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Levi."_

-DID-

Perlahan Rivaille terbangun dan mendapati Jean berada di sampingnya sedang membaca bukunya. Rivaille melihat cahaya sudah berwarna kekuninga. Rivaille melihat dari jendela lapangan sekolah sudah sepi, tidak ada murid yang berkeliaran. Rivaille menyimpulkan kalau dia sudah tertidur cukup lama sampai tidak sadar kalau hari sudah berganti menjadi sore.

"Kau tertidur cukup lama."

Rivaille menatap Jean, dia mendapati roti melon dengan jus kotak berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau mungkin lapar, jadi aku belikan beberapa makanan." ujar Jean santai.

Rivaille mengambil roti melon tersebut dan memakannya. "Terima kasih."

Jean hanya diam saja, tidak mengindahkan ucapan terima kasih Rivaille barusan. Matanya terus saja terfokus pada buku yang dia baca sejak tadi.

Canggung, Rivaille merasa canggung karena Jean sama sekali tak menyahut ucapan Rivaille. Rotinya juga tinggal setengah. Dia hanya terdiam memikirkan tentang Jean Kirschtein, orang yang menunggunya ini, dengan seseorang bernama Levi. Siapa itu Levi? Apa hubungan Jean dengan Levi? Dan ke mana Eren Jaeger? Kenapa dalam mimpinya Jean bilang kalau Eren sudah mati? Kepala Rivaille serasa pecah memikirkan semuanya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu Jean?"

Jean masih diam, matanya tidak teralihkan dari buku bacaannya.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan itu membuat Rivaille kesal, tapi Rivaille kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang seseorang bernama Levi?"

Masih tidak ada respon dari Jean. Tidak ada pergerakan aneh yang menunjukkan kalau dia tahu sesuatu tentang seseorang bernama Levi.

"Maaf aku banyak bertanya." Rivaille melirik ke arah lain. Tangannya meremas kuat selimut ruang UKS.

"Dia temanku." jawab Jean tiba-tiba. Rivaille menatap Jean penuh terkejut. "Levi itu temanku." ulang Jean lagi.

"O-oh.." Rivaille cukup senang karena pertanyaannya dijawab, sekali lagi Rivaille mencoba untuk bertanya tentang Eren Jaeger. "Levi itu, apa dia tahu sesuatu tentang Eren Jaeger? Maksudku apa Levi itu tahu di mana Eren?"

Jean hanya menggeleng "Aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Levi bilang, dia tidak kenal dengan seseorang bernama Eren Jaeger."

Sudah terlihat kalau Jean berbohong. Karena Rivaille sejak tadi pagi merasa yakin, kalau mimpinya adalah kenyataan.

Tiba-tiba Jean berdiri dan meraih tasnya yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidur "Aku pulang dulu ya."

Rivaille hanya mengangguk lemah sambil melihat kepergian Jean. "Jaa nee."

Dalam hati Rivaille bertekad untuk mencari tahu informasi tentang Eren Jaeger yang hilang dan Levi yang membunuh Sasha Braus. Rivaille merasa dirinya ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus ini, tapi dia tidak tahu apapun. "Setidaknya aku punya kemauan." gumam Rivaille pelan. "Baiklah, aku harus berusaha." mata sipit Rivaille menatap langit sore yang mulai berubah gelap. Dan juga senyum tipis yang menunjukkan kalau dia akan melakukan ini semua untuk mengungkap misteri tentang Levi.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

Maaf lama update, saya mesti bergantian dengan fic-fic yang lain dan ya kehidupan dunia nyata yang menambah beban hidup. Dan lagi saya harus persiapan UN lagi. Semangat deh semangat. Oh ya, saya bingung ko' banyak yang bingung panggilan tokoh 'Rivaille/Levi' mana yang bener. Sebenernya gini, namanya itu sebenernya Levi, hanya saja dibaca Rivaille. Sudah diambil dari nama orang barat. Soalnya saya ingat-ingat sama teroris yang bernama Levintus yang kabur dari penjara. Itu sudah kodrat gak bisa di ubah lo. Sekian dan...

**Mind to Review, Please?**


End file.
